Blood On My Name
by RobinXVIII
Summary: When Oliver finds John Constantine half-beaten to death. He takes him to the Arrow Cave and with the help of his team help the mage to recover. Olicity Pairing. Constantine WHUMP. Rated T for language. NO CHARACTER DEATHS.
1. Prologue

Of all the ways Oliver could have imagined his night going this hadn't been it. He was used to finding drunks and druggies asleep in allyways. Even dead bodies and fight victiums. It was a part of the job. He would tell Felicity. Who would then alert police or the proper authorities. Sometimes she would even hack into that persons phone and send a friend or family member. Oliver never thought much about it, it wasn't his problem. It was their choice, he just tried to make sure that they didn't end up dead.

However, while he had seen people that Oliver Queen knew, he'd never found anyone that he knew.

Until tonight.

And it was someone that Oliver expected to find.

 **This is my second Arrow / Constantine story. I hope that you all like it. I have a lot of time on my hands at the moment and am in a writing more so the rest should be coming soon.**

 **Please review and thank you for reading.**

 **Disclaimer. I do not own or hold any of the rights to Arrow or Constantine. Or the characters.**

 **Some changes have been made to the first two chapters. Mostly me correcting myself.**


	2. To The Rescue

John Constatine.

Who by the looks of it had been in a rather nasty fight, with what Oliver didn't want to know. Oliver had been able to get closer enough to see that the Brit was sober and had been knocked out. Although if the sound of groans was anything to go by he was coming round.

Oliver tried calling Felicity through his comms. Diggle, Thea and Laurel were all out on patrol and having one of them here might help, although Oliver doubted that John would be too pleased. Though all he got was static. Why the hell had they picked tonight of all nights to try out the new comms. And why hadn't he brought his old ones.

Cursing himself Oliver thought of the last time that he'd seen Constantine which happened to be just after they had fought a demon. Not something that Oliver was keen on re-living. And John had taught Oliver a few spells. (Which Oliver had been meaning to thank him for, as they'd come in handy more than once.) They'd left on good terms with Constantine promising to call if he was ever headed for Starling City.

But Oliver had heard nothing from the Brit for the past seven months. And if Constantine had felt it nesasary to return to the city without any forewarning then whatever he was chasing was likely to be even worse than a demon. (If there could be worse things than a demon.) Seeing the state that Constantine was in didn't do anything to settle the feeling of unease that Oliver had.

Noticing that the Brit had come around and had noticed him Oliver offered him a hand. Constantine didn't look to good and Oliver knew that the best plan was for them to head back to the Arrow Cave, (why Felicity felt the need to call it that he did not know. It wasn't even a cave.) It was closer than his place and had more medical supplies. It had been a quiet night so far and the others would be able to take care of any problems that arose. None of the team, apart from Oliver and Sara, were too found of John Constantine. Oliver could easily understand why. Constantine wasn't the easiest person to get along with. But then neither was he and they all put up with him. Maybe it would just take time. And John being nicer, although Oliver knew that that was never going to happen.

He moved to Constantine's left side ready to pull him up.

"I might need a bit more than that. Think I've done my ankle in." Constantine pulled up his trouser leg and gasped through his teeth at the pain. His bone had broken through the skin and was bleeding heavily. "Well that's what I get for getting caught. We need to move."

At least they were on the same page about that. However, wheather Constantine would agree to go to the Arrow Cave's was debatable.

"Why?" Whatever Constantine had been fighting might still be close by and Oliver wanted to know what he might be up against.

"I lost it. If that's what's worrying you. But I'm bleeding, quite heavily I might add, and it won't take long to catch up." John tired to stand up but he just fell before he got anywhere. "On the move I can use my magic to hide myself. Make it harder for them to find me. I'm like a sitting duck if I stay here."

'Them'. Great just what Oliver needed. It had been hard enough taking down the demon last time, and both he and Constantine had nearly paid with their lives. But what Constantine had said made sense. And there was no way that Oliver could leave him here. The best plan was still to head back to the Arrow Cave. It was slightly worrying Oliver that John was so willing to go with him, but he could think about that later.

Constantine covered the bone and after a quick check for other injuries, which inculded a fractured wrist, two stab wounds and third degree burns (Not the worst set of injuries he'd had,) and allowed Oliver to pull him to his feet. John knew that he would pass out before long and he wanted to be around someone that he trusted when he did. Plus he could feel one of his lungs slowly filling up with blood. Thanking God that he hadn't eaten for the past two days, he swalled more bile.

* * *

Holding in both a cry of pain and sudden need to vomit, Constantine let Oliver lead him through the city. Keeping to the backstreets and allyways.

"What the hell happened to you?" Oliver asked. John was holding up better than most people and they were making fast progress. "And please tell me that it is no longer a problem." Knowing Constantine it was most likely something magical that only he would be able to handle, and he was in no state to do anything right now. Wondering why the Brit was allowing himself to be helped Oliver quicken their pace.

"I was chasing an angry banjo playing spirit. It was haunting the hospital it had died in about six years ago. Anyway someone upset it so it decided to play its banjo non-stop for about four days, before I was called in. It had been going for ten days straight by the time I got there. Close to evacuating the hospital." Constantine took a sharp breath and Oliver threw them back against a wall. Talking about the spirit had helped to take his mind of the urge to vomit. The spell did not need Constantine to focus that much. This spell also didn't need him to be constantly speaking, which made his life a little easier.

He didn't like the fact that he needed Oliver to walk or that he wasn't quite sure where they were headed. It wasn't to Oliver's house, he knew that at least. Most likely they were headed to Oliver's base. John really wished he'd remembered where it was the last time he'd been there. But in fairness he hadn't been in the best state when he left. Bringing someones soul back had taken a lot out of him.

"Where are we headed?" He asked as they set off again. John didn't like not being in control, but at least he trusted Oliver. And with the night he'd been having it was nice to have someone that he could trust. And he'd used up all his medical supplies. So.

"The Arrow Cave." Constantine laughed and then cursed, doubling over in pain. Oliver would have stopped but John kept moving. He had to hand it to the Brit, he was handling this well. "I did not name it."

"I could tell. How far is it?" Constantine could tell that the archer wanted to know why he was so willing to go with him, but Constantine really did not have the energy to answer. And he did not feel like telling Oliver that it was safer for him, no one apart from the Green Arrow and his team knew about the base. John had an image to keep up. Also they would have found his apartment by now. He again thanked God that he'd kept everything he needed with him for this trip in his trenchcoat. (He had kind of burnt his bag.) Luckily they hadn't noticed and the enchantments that he'd put on the trenchcoat had kept his tools safe.

"Not far. Fifteen minutes or so if we keep up this pace." Oliver felt Constantine tense up.

"What?" They kept moving but now Constantine was muttering fast in a language that Oliver had never heard.

"Bloodhounds" Came the reply. "They won't hurt anyone else. Only me." He paused agaian and Oliver felt John become cold. "I am going to kill Faust the next time I see him." John hated bloodhounds. He had never been overly keen on dogs and after his last encounter with bloodhounds, he was willing to miss this one. Trust Faust to know he hated them.

"Who the hell is Faust?"

"That is a story for later. Just hurry up."

"Well unless you want me to carry you."

"No thank you."

Oliver smiled. They weren't far from the base and if what he was pretty sure that bloodhounds weren't a good sign but if they wouldn't attack anyone else, then Oliver could leave them for later. They might lead whoever this Faust was right to their doorstep. As if he were reading Oliver's thoughts Constantine spoke.

"I'm cloaking us and when we get to your Cave..."

"It's not a cave."

"I'll put some protections up." John just hoped that he would be able to reach the Arrow Cave, (He could see why Oliver wasn't too keen on the name.) It was getting harder to breath, and he had started to expel blood. Having to use magic to hide himself and Oliver wasn't helping and he was struggling more than he would admit. He quickly finished the second spell and moved onto the third. Luckily he had done the important ones first, as it was gettinmg harder to speak.

They were ten minutes away from the Arrow Cave when Oliver heard the buzz of his comms. (He was going to be having words with Felicity later about that.)

"Felicity?" He asked. Still not sure if his comms were working correctly.

"Here. Where the hell have you been and who on earth is that with you?." She didn't seemed to worried, more angry. "The others are on their ways back. I think the police can handle everything tonight."

While she was talking Oliver had noticed that John had gone silent.

As soon as she'd stopped Constantine became dead weight.

Oliver threw his arm under Constantine's legs and lifted him up. From their current position Oliver knew that he would have to run under a set of streetlights and camera's. Hoping that Felicity would delete the footage he started to run, while also answering a very angry Felicity.

"My comms stopped working and my phone is with you, since you wouldn't let me bring it." He was going to pay for that later. "This is John Constantine." He heard her mutter at his accusation that there was something wrong with her comms. She'd gasped upon hearing the Brit's name.

"Constantine. It's he the guy who brought back Sara's soul. The Brit." He could hear her typing as she spoke. Hopefully deleting the footage but most likely looking Constantine up. Though she wouldn't find anything, she hadn't before.

He was about to answer when he felt blood running down his arms. Looking down at Constantine he noticed that the large gash to the forehead was now bleeding and the stab wounds that John had been hiding under his stupid trenchcoat. (It made the man look like a 1960's private decetive.) That and his ankle was continuing to bleed more than Oliver would have liked. Constantine's breathing was becoming shallower as well. And although Oliver could see the entrance to the Arrow Cave, (it really needed a new name.) He could also hear dogs barking in the distance.

"Felicity." He picked up the pace.

"On my way."


	3. A Desperate Man

Felicity threw open the door just as Oliver arrived at it. He raced past her carrying Constantine.

From what she saw he didn't look to good. Felicity was used to seeing her team come back all bloodied and beaten up, but that make it any easier to deal with. Espically since Oliver seemed worried about the Brit. And Oliver being worried was never a good sign.

She quickly shut the door and heard it lock as she ran after Oliver. After Oliver had yelled she had locked all entrances apart from two. And the front one had been set to lock once she closed it. She quickly checked in with the others as she made her way after Oliver to the back of the Arrow Cave, (she really didn't understand Oliver's problem with the name. Everyone else liked it.) They were all fifteen minutes out at the most, having decided to meet up and come back as a group so that they were ready for any attack. Thea and Laurel were waiting on Diggle, since his patrol had been the furthest away. Noting the Oliver had been correct about the signal, not that she was going to tell him that, she picked up some bottles of water and a bowl.

Felicity quickly checked her computer to make sure that all the entrances were locked bar one. They were. It wasn't that she was scared, (she was a little.) Just that the last time John Constantine had been here it had been to bring back Sara's soul. And from what Oliver had heard about him and what she had found online, wherever John Constantine showed up something bad happened. Whatever it was that had attacked him and had followed them back here, and it had Oliver scared. (Which was never a good sign.)

It didn't help that Felicity didn't understand anything about the man or the world he inhabited. All Felicity knew was that it was the opposite of her's. Felicity didn't like anything that she didn't understand or couldn't apply logic too. And with that man there was nothing that she understood or could apply logic too. And she really did not like that fact.

Once she reached Oliver she emptied the bottles of water into the bowl and went to fetch some cloths. By the time she had returned Oliver had placed Constantine on the hospital table, really an old table that had wheels. He had removed the Brit's trenchcoat, made the man look like he was some kind of private decetive from the 60's. Which for some reason Felicity found hot. Not that she faniced Constantine. No she was all Oliver's. His shirt was socked with blood and Oliver was in the process of removing it.

She took the trenchcoat, while Oliver checked over the broken ankle. They needed to get the bone back in but for that they would have to wait for Constantine to wake up and Diggle to arrive back. The guy was know an expert on broken bones. (Probably something to do with Oliver 'not caring for his safty' and being a 'dangerous stupid fool'. Although Diggle's words had been just a tard bit harsher and sweary.) Hanging the trenchcoat up, Felicity noted that it felt heavier than it should, not that Felicity knew the average weight of a trenchcoat. But she was sure that it shouldn't be this heavy. Reaching inside one of the pockets she pulled out an old gym bag. She really did not want to know how Constantine had got it to fit in one of his pockets.

Opening up the gym bag she found two changes of clothes and taking a pair out she placed it on the chair she'd hung the trenchcoat on. Then she put the gym bag back into the pocket. Definitly one of the oddest experiences of her life.

Turning back around she gasped when she saw him. Felicity had thought that Oliver collection of scars had been extensive, each one having it's own story, but what she was currently looking at was worse than anything she had ever seen on Oliver.

* * *

Oliver had had the same thought when he had removed Constantine's shirt. All of a sudden he felt guilty for ever moaning about his scars. They were nothing compared to Constantine's. And although most had faded the outlines were just visible. Oliver had seen them before, when they fought the demon. But the extent and varity of scars hadn't been as visible at night.

Hearing Felicity gasp he turned to her and having taken his comms out so he was surprised to feel Felicity pull herself away and mutter under her breath.

"The others are close by. I told them to come through the back door and warned them that he was here." She picked up a cloth as she was speaking and began to clean some of the wounds. Oliver was still surpised at how well Felicity was taking everything. She hadn't really gotten on with Constatine the last time, althoughshe had made more of an effort compared to the others. Wasn't anyone's fault. There was just something off putting about John Constantine, something distant. Felicity had later told Oliver that he had been the same when they first meet, but that Oliver had made an effort to change. Whereas she didn't think that John ever would.

Seeing that John was unlikely to wake up anytime soon and that Felicity was doing a good job of cleaning the wounds, in fact she was already starting to stitch up the open gash on his head, Oliver moved to wait for the rest of the team. He needed to talk to the team before they saw Constantine. None of them liked him. Laurel felt like she owed the man for bringing back Sara's soul. Diggle didn't like him because he didn't know the Brit and he wasn't to keen on magic. Espically not know after Darhk. Thea hadn't said much to the man but Oliver knew she was still upset about not being allowed to rescue Sara's soul.

Speaking of Sara. Laurel would have called her by now, so she would probably be on her way over. Sara hadn't had the chance to thank Constantine, he had left so quickly, and she had been wanting to do it for months now.

Also Oliver wasn't to sure about how Constantine would react to five, maybe six, people staring at him when he woke up. By holding back the team for a while he might be able to buy the man enough time to wake up and have some sense of what was going on.

While he waited he changed out of his clothes. He wanted to be helping Felicity with Constantine, and from what he could hear the Brit had woken up, but he knew that he needed to talk to the team first. Thankfully Felicity and Constantine were hidden from view from where Oliver was. And when he heard the door open he was ready.

He could hear the three of them removing their weapons. Knowing that stopping them was going to be hard Oliver put the outter top of his Green Arrow suit back on. It was still covered in Constantine's blood and he just hoped that this would give him enough time to explain.

As they came into view, all now in casual clothing, he saw the questions ready on their lips. None of them were happy that John Constantine was back in the city. Let alone in the Arrow Cave. The sight of Constantine's blood did its job though and he saw them all visibly pause

"Whatever you have to say, save it. Right now we don't have time, so your questions can wait." He saw all three of them frown at him, but rhe didn't care, there were more important things to care about. "I know Felicity told you that John Constantine is here..."

"Is that his blood?" Thea's question stopped Oliver. Looking at his sister he could see that she was still fighting her blood lust. She had come to terms with the fact that it would always be there but the sight of someone's blood on Oliver wans't helping her right now. Maybe the sight of Constantine wouldn't be the best for her right now. Not that he would have any say in the matter. She was as stubbon as he was and she was determend to not let her blood lust win.

"Yes. I don't know what happened or how it happened, but right now he is bleeding out our table and we owe it to him to help him." Oliver could see the questions forming again. "I don't care how you feel about him. He brought Sara's soul back and we owe it to him to help."

"Didn't he owe you. That's why he brought back Sara's soul. We don't owe him that." Diggle didn't want Constantine anywhere near this city. The Brit was like a bad omen. And Diggle didn't trust him.

"Yes. But a few months ago I ran into him and he saved my life. If anything I now owe him." He could see that they all wanted to know more about that, but right now there wasn't time. "And what would Sara say. I know you called her, Laurel. She still feels indebted to him. He brought back her SOUL. That is a debt that can never be repaid."

He could see both Diggle and Laurel straighten themselves at his last statement. They were about to argue with him when Felicity cried out.

"He's awake." Oliver breathed a sign of relief, he already knew this so Felicity must be saying it for the benefit of the others. This might go better than he hoped, he didn't know. He knew that when Sara got here things might get a little easier. She had spent the past few months defending the man. Stopping them all from comparing him to Darhk. However, Felicity's next call suggested otherwise.

"He coughing up blood."


	4. Control

Felicity had managed to clean a lot of Constantine's wounds and had stitched up the gash on his head. It hadn't taken long and Felicity knew how to quickly clean wounds by now. Constantine had woken up just after she had finished closing his head wound but had kept prefectly still for her. If he had been surprised to see her he hadn't shown it. Felicity had given him credit for that because he hadn't groaned much. In fact if anything he seemed to be used to this. The only thing he'd asked for was a bottle of whisky he kept in his pocket.

Once she had found it she turned to hand it to him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Felicity wasn't a doctor or someone with any medical training for that matter but she knew that sitting up after passing out probably wasn't the best idea.

"Sitting up love. Why what'd you think I was doing." Constantine was hiding behind sarcasm, and they both knew it. He was still in pain. Taking a swig from the bottle he watched as Felicity rolled her eyes at him.

"Have you seen yourself? You need to lie down." Sensing that he wasn't going to lie back down Felicity went for the next best option. "And if you won't do that then at least let me sew your wounds up for you."

"You don't need to worry about sewing me up. I've got that." What was it with the men she knew and not wanting to accept any help. At least he had let her clean his wounds. Although she suspected that that was more to do with the fact that he had just come too and was bleeding heavily.

"If you think you can."

This got her a slight nod. Constantine closed his eyes and curled his hands into fists. Felicity started to clean the cloth that she had been using, and as she did she noticed that Constantine's eyes were flickering and that he was slowly uncurling his fists. As he uncurled the right one Felicity saw a small orb of bronze light. She watched as it twisted in on itself and folding into the image of a needle and thread.

Felicity leant in closer and heard Constantine chuckle lightly. Turning to face him she folded her arms across her chest. She tried to give him one of her glares, but she couldn't take her eyes alway from the light. The needle began to dance through the air and around Constantine's body. As it went it darted in and out of his skin, sewing tight his wounds. She could hear the little gasps of pain from him, but she was too entranced by the way the needle moved through the air and the way in which once the thread was stitched it burst into flames and then died down leaving only a criss-cross pattern of what she suspected was now skin.

In the distance she heard the other three come in and Oliver greet them.

The magic lasted only a matter of minutes, and once it was done it came to rest again in Constantine's hand and as he closed his hand around it, it died down to a single spark, which landed on the floor and quickly fizzled out.

She heard Constantine chuckle again as he reached for her piece of cloth. Although all his wounds were now closed his ankle was still bleding heavily. His touch made her jump and she nearly dropped it. Felicity would have handed the cloth over if she hadn't seen how he was gripping the table with his other hand.

"Don't you even dare thinking about it. Wasn't it you who said that all magic has its costs." She pushed his hand away and started cleaning his wound.

"Nice to see you remembered." He winched at the coldness of the water. "It does but I can draw on surrounding energy for that spell, so it costs me very little."

"What's the cost?" Before, when he had come to return Sara's soul, she hadn't been this interested. But she'd had time since then and with Darhk, Felicity had done some of her own research. However, having her very own mage was better than any book or internet. "And if that spell doesn't cost you much why didn't you do it before?" She really needed a notebook or her computer for this. Maybe he would repeat it later if she asked nicely. It was really the least that he could do.

"I had to hide myself before and I didn't have enough energy. Small spells like that just mean that I need an extra minute or two of sleep. Nothing more." Constantine paused. While he had been able to heal his outer wounds, his lung was still filling up with blood. And pretty soon it was going to be a problem. But right now talking to Felicity was helping him to focus and not pass out again. "It's the bigger spells that actually cost you. Some can cost blood..."

"Who's?" She really needed something to get this down on. Constantine smiled. He was enjoying this, Zed and Chas weren't as impressed. Chas because he'd been around for a while, and was somewhat immortal, so was quite hard to impress. Zed, while impressed had her own abilities and found it more interesting to look things up in a book, also she didn't really want to learn magic. Constantine hadn't realised how much he missed teaching people, or just showing off.

"Yours, someone elses. It depends. I don't go in for using other's people's blood. It's too messy and once you start..."

"You can't stop." Felicity had finished cleaning the wound and was know just listening and waiting for Oliver and the others to join them. Constatine knew that they wouldn't be to happy about his being here, but it wasn't really his fault. It was some stupid banjo playing spirits fault.

"Something like that..." Constantine was about to explain the types of magic he used, sensing that Felicity was interested and understanding that explaining would help her to trust him. However, his body had other plans. As he stated to hack up the blood in his lung and the shock wore off, telling him of the true extent of damage he'd done to his ankle and the pain it was causing him, he heard Felicity call out but his vision was starting to go by that point.

* * *

Reaching them Oliver saw that Felicity was holding Constantine up as he coughed up blood. This was not good. While all of his other wounds seemed to have healed themselves, his ankle was still bleeding. Felicity had cleaned it up best as she could and bandaged it but that didn't mean it wasn't still bleeding. Just a little lighter now.

He heard the other three pause behind him taking in the scars on John's body and the blood currently drying on the table and floor. They were all used to seeing blood, it was a part of their job. But none of them had really believed that Constantine was that badly hurt. The reality was a shock. They paused less than a second before Thea moved to help Felicity hold Constantineup. Laurel moved and fetched some more supplies. The girls then held him up as Diggle checked the ankle.

Constantine's breathing was slowing down again. Oliver heard Laurel calling Sara and telling her to hurry up and get down here now. He knew that Sara had been with her father and that he would end up coming to. More the merrier he thought. Constantine must be loving this.

"We need to sort out his breathing first." Diggle was the first to break the silence. Constantine's ankle was bad but it would have to wait until his lungs were sorted out. "From the looks of it he's hit a lung and it's filling up with blood. Fast. We need to work out which lung and empty. Laurel."

"I know." She ran to fetch the stuff they needed.

"Left lung." Constantine was finding it quite hard to stay awake and breathing was becoming near impossible, but he knew that he couldn't fix his lung. From one he wasn't strong enough, that sort of magic took a lot of energy, espically if you were doing it on yourself. And secondly, he couldn't remember the magic needed. It was one of the reasons he had come with Oliver in the first place. "Demon Blade nicked it." He saw the puzzled looks on there faces. Groaning he explained. "The blade of a Demon. Now back to my lung."

With that Diggle and Oliver moved to get the correct medical equipment. Laurel returned first and fed a tube down Constantine's throat to start removing the blood. John tried really hard not to gag as she slid the tube into him. He really was going to kill Faust.

The blood came thick and fast.

"Please tell me that the yellow stuff is meant to be there." Laurel asked. With John Constantine anything was possible. She didn't really like the man but he had brought back her sister's soul, and she owed him for that. They all did. And for all she knew the yellow flecks had something to do with magic.

"I think there bronze and he doesn't seem to worried." Felicity spoke up. She reached for one of Constantine's hand. He allowed her to take it without a fight. He really was not good. Last time he had hadn't liked any of them being to near him. So allowing her to clean his wounds and accepting her hand was scaring Felicity. She really didn't want him to die. He had seemed ok when they had been talking and he was a friend of Oliver's. (Oh yes. She knew all about the demon and them drinking beers at their home. She'd seen the note he left and Constantine had called before he arrived. Also Oliver never willing took a night off, so when no one ran into she worked it out.) Oliver didn't have many friends. And Constantine wasn't the worst person he could have chosen.

She saw Constantine fight to keep his eyes open. They could all tell that he was fighting the urge to fall asleep and once she had found his pulse it was way to weak for her liking. She looked at Thea and at the same time the gently laid him down. "Constantine if there is meant to be bronze flecks in your blood..."

She felt his hand tighten around her hand once.

"We'll take that for a yes."

* * *

Oliver and Diggle returned moments later with the rest of the stuff that they would need. They needed to close the lung. And while neither of them had the medical training for this, Diggle had done it a few times on Oliver. He had taken some training since then, but this wasn't going to be easy. And the fact that Constantine had refused to take the drugs was just going to make Diggles job harder. Apparently both the Brit and Felicity knew Moarse Code so were using it to communicate. Both Oliver and Diggle had been about to force the drugs on Constantine when he produced a bronze knife in his palm.

While they had all been staring a it Constantine had used the time to cut open his chest and then started to play with the knife between his fingers. His eyes were closed and he had told Felicity that he could only keep it up for so long. Since it seemed to be giving the Brit some sort of relief Diggle choose to get started. He'd already cut himself open so if Diggle didn't start soon the man might up try and sort it out for himself.

Diggle moved in to close up the lung, when the howling started up. Not waiting for it to die down he went to work.

* * *

"Bloodhounds." Oliver turned and picked up his bow. Nodding to Thea and Laurel he moved towards the front entrance to their base. They followed his lead and picked up weapons as they followed him. "They can't get in. Constantine made sure of that. But we need to either get rid of them or kill them before they lead someone here. We are in no position to fight and if they've come for Constantine..."

Oliver finished there. If someone was coming for John then they would most likely know magic and they couldn't fight aganist it with Constantine. Nodding they each moved to a different vantage point overlooking the front entrance. Oliver raised his bow, ready with an arrow. Thea mirrored his position above him. While Laurel was opposite him ready with a gun.

They watched out their windows, clearly seeing the bloodhounds.

They were unlike any dog Oliver had seen. They looked more like wolves but their fur was covered in ash. But it was their eyes that were worst. There was nothing. No pupils, nothing. Just empty.

Seeing them jump at the door both he and Thea let an arrow loose into the pack. They raised there bows again, but this time lit their arrows.

 **Thank you for reading. It may be a little rushed at the end because I know nothing about medicine or what to do when blood starts to fill up a lung so I am going on what I have seen on TV and what I have read. Sorry for any mistakes. They are all mine.**

 **Please review it lets me know what you guys do and don't like.**

 **More will be coming soon.**

 **All chapters have been edited a little. Mostly for spelling mistakes and to help it flow a little better.**


	5. Pretty Vacant

Oliver let loose another arrow, his quiver almost empty.

Between the three of them they had managed to take down half of the group. He could hear Laurel re-loading her guns and his sister taking aim. Holding up his hand he told them both to stop. Something was wrong.

At first the bloodhounds had been trying get into their base, even throwing themselves aganist the door. They hadn't stopped when one by one they had been picked off. if anything this had made them more frantic. But now they were all sat lying down. Oliver knew that in a matter of minutes they could have taken out the rest of the bloodhounds, but something didn't feel right. Constantine had said that they would stop at nothing to get at him, once they had picked up his trail, so why were they stopping now.

Oliver had learnt to rely on his instint back on the Island, and it was telling him to wait. So he did.

* * *

Neither Felicity or Diggle had any idea of what was going on above them. They had their own problems to deal with.

It had started when Diggle had been half-way through closing up the lung. Whatever Constantine had been doing to keep his pain at bay was no longer working. Felicity had noticed when she heard the Brit muttering. At first she had figured that he was just muttering a load of nonsence, most of it seemed to be in a different language. (It was a little hard to tell as he still had a tube sucking blood out from his lung still stuck in his mouth.) But whatever he was saying wasn't English, Felicity knew that much. She knew from experience that he was currently in a great deal of pain. But he seemed to be managing just fine, so Felicity continued to mop of up his blood and sweat.

However, when the light that Constantine had been playing with ebbed into non-existance she became worried. With it went the mutterings and Constantine seemed to cough up more blood.

"Diggle." She could see that Constantine was still awake but was fighting to stay that way.

"Come on man. Stay with me here." Diggle knew that if Constantine didn't stay awake then his job would become a lot harder and there would be a chance that they could lose the Brit. And as much as he disliked the man Diggle was not willing to lose someone that he knew Oliver saw as a friend. "Felicity I need you to turn his head to the side and keep the tube in. We need to get the blood out of that lung now."

Doing as she was told she tightened her grip on Constantine's wrist. As she did so Felicity felt a hand grip her wrist and looking down saw that Constantine was watching her. He started to talk in moose code. Felicity couldn't help but laugh. She'd never meet anyone as stubbon as Oliver before. Turning to Diggle she saw him getting ready to feed an IV line into Constantine's arm.

"He says to just finish up on the lung." Felicity was editing a little, but she'd never heard half of the words that the Brit was using. "He doesn't want any pain medication. Just finish up his lung and he'll do the rest."

Diggle turned to look at her.

"He couldn't keep that spell up." He said. But he left the IV and went back to the lung. There was very little fluid left inside, from what he could, and he was almost done closing it. "Remind me to get some actual medical equipment down here. Or maybe we should just add a doctor to the team."

The building began to shake and Constantine ripped the tube out of his mouth.

"Hurry up."

"I'm nearly done and if you just stayed still." Diggle quickly finished up the last bit, knowing that it wasn't brilliant but he didn't think that the Brit would sit still for much longer. "There done!"

He was right. As soon as he had finished Constantine wavered his hand over his chest and the skin closed in on it's self, leaving only a faint line. That being done, John pushed himself upright and off the table. He could hear the bloodhounds starting up again. God, he was going to kill Faust one day.

* * *

Oliver had been right. Something was wrong.

He motioned for them to all move backwards, but as he did he felt a hand reach in and pull at him. His bow and quiver fell to the floor as he flew backwards through the window and fell to the ground.

"Well what do we have hear." Oliver looked up and saw an old man watching him. "Constantine I know you've in there. If you want this man to stay alive I would come out quickly. Alone."

* * *

Felicity and Diggle watched as the man shivered. He reached into the pocket of trenchcoat and pulled out a handful of stuff. They had all heard the voice and Thea and Laurel had come running as soon as it was silent. Throwing one of the items at Diggle he grabbed Felicity's arm and began dragging her towards the entrance.

"Errr, aren't we meant to stay away from things that will try and kill us?" There was a reason she stayed in the Arrow Cave.

"Yes, but right now I need a damsel in distress, so do me a favour love and rip you clothes a little, and mess up your hair." He turned to Diggle who was following them. "The second I throw that door open press play. And after thirty seconds press stop. Whatever you do don't let it play for longer than thirty seconds. Got that."

Diggle nodded and looked at Thea and Laurel, silently asking John a question. Constantine nodded and he pulled on the shirt he had grabbed and quickly tied his tie around his leg.

"Stay with them. Make sure that they stay out of sight. But DO NOT leave this building. No matter what he does." The three of them nodded and taking a deep breath sprinted for the other side of the Arrow Cave.

John turned to Felicity. She'd ripped her clothing in a few places and had messed up her hair. Using the dirt on the ground she had covered herself and for good measure threw some on John. Smiling he raised his finger to her face. "This might hurt a little, but just remember it isn't real."

Before she could ask what he was talking about he drew his finger slowly down her face. Felicity could feel it burning against her skin and once he had finished she felt blood running. Constantine grabbed old of her arm and gave her a quick warning.

"You were mugged, stumbled across this place and came across an angry spirit. I dealt with it, and the Green Arrow showed up. DO NOT leave my side unless I say so. Ready."

"No."

He smiled and pulled her through the door.


	6. Ex's and Oh's

And onto the ground. Felicity coughed and turned back just in time to see the door closing behind them. She knew that it would have locked itself, but right now she did not care. From the sound of things something was screaming inside their base.

It lasted thirty seconds and then stopped.

She felt herself being pulled roughly to her feet, this was not part of the deal. About to confront Constantine she saw that it was someone else who had pulled her up. This man was older, a lot older, and evil. There was just something evil about him. Felicity flinched away from him, tugging her arm out of his grasp and moved to stand behind Constantine, who was brushing firt of himself.

"You always were one with the lady's weren't you Faust."

"John Constantine. You really are one to talk. I've heard that you've slept with a demon before."

"Oh you know me mate. I'll sleep with anything and anyone that's willing. Unlike you." Faust straightened himself up and took a deep breath. Constantine pushed Felicity further behind him. They could see Oliver. He was positioned behind Faust on his knees, his hands at his sides. He smiled at Felicity and she quickly smiled back, knowing that he was trying to comfort her.

"I though my men had taken care of you."

"Maybe there not as good as you thought. Now if you don't mind we'll be off and I take him over there as well. If you don't mind." He turned and taking a hold of Felicity's arm began to walk away from both the Arrow Cave and Faust.

"I'll think you'll find that my men are some of the best." The bloodhounds started to circle them and Oliver positioned himself in front of Felicity. "And why would I let you take him. He's not one of your friends is he. Because if he is Constantine then he's going to end up dead at some point anyways. They all do."

"Look. This is between you and me Faust. So let them go and we can talk." Oliver shook his head at John. He wasn't sure how the Brit was even walking but he could tell that the man was in pain and this Faust seemed intent on killing him. Neither he nor Felicity liked where this was going.

"I don't want to talk. I want you dead and if this girl ends up dead as well then so be it."

"She'd just been mugged and attacked by an angry spirit so go easy Faust. And all I know about him is that he thinks he some kinda superhero. They aren't apart of this." The bloodhounds moved in closer and Felicity felt Constantine's breath quicken and his hand grab her wrist.

"That's not my fault. And how were you able to deal with a spirit after the condition my men left you in. I have pictures if you don't believe it."

"Why don't you just leave us alone?" Felicity moved to stand next to John. She could pratically hear Oliver yelling at her to get out of the way. Now probably wasn't the best time to speak up but she could feel John leaning on her for support and that really wasn't a good sign. "Take your stupid dogs and leave."

Faust just laughed. But while doing so he allowed Constantine to release Oliver and push Felicity to the ground.

Once free to move again Oliver pressed a knife into Faust's throat.

"Call off the dogs and leave."

"Or what?"

"Or I kill you." Normally Oliver might have been more careful but tonight was not that night.

"Fine." Faust whistled and the bloodhounds scarpered. Oliver saw Felicity close her eyes and bury her head in the ground.

A moment later he realised why.

Constantine opened his fist and sent a ball of fire at Faust, and Oliver. He dived out the way just as it hit Faust. Rolling over to Felicity he pulled her against him. He kept his head down but watched as Constantine and Faust circled one another, fighting.

For every spell Constantine cast at Faust, another was cast back at him. Faust was using the shadows against him and Constantine could feel them tearing into him and he fought them with fire. He knew that it would take more than that to defeat Faust, but he didn't have the energy. He was splitting his magic betwen fighting and placing more protection spells on the base. Faust hadn't noticed it yet and Constantine wanted it to stay that way.

Constantine used the shadows attacking him to send a charge at Faust, causing the older man to go flying backwards into a wall. He then called on another spell and it began to rain. Using this he drew lightning from the air and threw it at Faust. It was thrown right back at him and Constantine felt him flying backwards. Pushing himself up he ran at Faust and rugby tackled the man to the ground. They fought without magic for a number of minutes, until Constantine got tired and used one of the first spells he'd ever learnt.

Suddenly all the space was eaten by fire. John kept it away from Oliver and Felicity, while directing it at Faust. The fire glowed brighter and twisted in on itself until more than a hundred knives were pointing at Faust.

"Go."

Faust took a step forward, and Constantine jerked his head, sending daggers into the man.

"I said GO."

He couldn't keep this up for much longer. To hold this spell he was sacrificing his own blood, re-opening tonight's wounds. He kept his lung closed, knowing that Diggle would hate him even more if he opened it up again. Faust looked at him.

"This isn't over Constantine."

And with that he was gone. God, he hated that bastard. Closing his eyes Constantine wound down the spell, leaving the fire to ebb away slowly.

During this time Oliver and Felicity rose, checking to make sure that Faust was really gone. By the time they had done that, and Felicity had opened up the entrance for them Constantine was swaying quite a bit. Oliver caught him as he fell and throwing one of Constantine's arms over his shoulder Oliver pulled the Brit back into the Arrow Cave.

"We just fixed you up."

"He'll be back. I have to go." Oliver smiled. Constantine could barley stand and he was talking about leaving. That was not going to be happening any time soon.

"I'd like to see you try." He waited for a reponse as they moved back into the Arrow Cave (Still a stupid name.) But he didn't get a reply as Constantine was gone

 **This may get edited. I wasn't to sure about the fight but I hope you guys like it. Sorry to leave on a cliffhanger but more will be coming soon.**

 **Please review.**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE RIGHTS TO DC, ARROW OR CONSTANTINE CHARACTERS.**


	7. The Mighty Fall

Lying him down Oliver searched for a heartbeat. John's breathing was laboured and the wounds that he'd re-opened were bleeding heavily.

"Don't you dare die on me John Constantine."


	8. Chapter 8

Diggle watched as the Brit twitched in his sleep. He was even better than Oliver at hiding his nightmares. Diggle shuddered to even think about what the Brit had seen. Oliver had told him about the demon they fought a while back. It didn't bare thinking about.

Taking a quick peak into the main part of their hideout, Diggle checked to see that it was still only Felicity. The others were out tightening up their boarder security and making sure that Sara and her dad made it to the Cave safe.

Seeing that it was only Felicity, Diggle closed the door of the mini bedroom they were currently in and moved over to the Brit. The nightmare seemed to be getting worse and Diggle knew that it wouldn't help Constantine to startle awake. (At least not without Diggle holding him down.) So, Diggle gently stated to pin Constantine down, avoiding the wounds as much as he could.

He hadn't even begun to wake the Brit, when he felt himself flung across the room. Good thing they weren't in an actual cave, Diggle thought as he picked himself up.

"Sorry about that. Probably should've warned you. Magic and bad dreams don't mix well." Constantine was sat on the edge of the couch, checking over his wounds. "Nice job." He said.

"You call that a bad dream. I've had worse dreams about kittens and puppies." Diggle checked that Felicity was ok, seeing as she hadn't come running. She hadn't even turned around.

Taking a seat next to Constantine, Diggle tried to figure out what the guy had been dreaming about. Again, still not pleasant.

"I was dreaming about my father. Not some demon."

"Bad childhood."

"Could've have been worse." Constantine started to rub his right fingers together as if he were sowing seeds. "How come you're watching me? If I remember right, you don't like me. Not that many people do."

"The other went to fetch Sara and her dad. They'll be back soon."

"And they didn't want to leave the pretty one to fend for herself." Constantine laughed as Diggle glared at him, "All a front mate. All a front."

Diggle was about to ask a question when Constantine blew on his hand. Where moments earlier there had been nothing, trees and flowers started to grow. Each one made from a seed of light. They continued to grow and fill the room, each blazing a different colour.

"How the hell?" Diggle reached out to touch the flower nearest to him. It moved under his touch and when he plucked it, it came away easily in his hand.

"Do you mind not doing that." Diggle turned to look at the Brit. "It's a healing spell…"

"So, all of this is a part of you. Whatever this is?"

"In a way. It's hard to explain. Even I'm not too sure how it works and I've been doing it since I was a kid."

"It's amazing."

"I would offer to teach you but I don't think you'd…"

"Not really. I mean it's beautiful and everything. But…"

"Don't worry. Your cities don't have many mages or anything really magical."

"That's good."

Constantine opened his hands, his palms facing upwards as he started to chant. It sounded like Latin to Diggle but he wasn't too sure. As the chant went on the flowers started to shrink, flowing back into the Brit. Once he was finished Constantine leant back against the couch. Diggle waited until the man was fast asleep before he went to check in Felicity.

He still wasn't too keen on John Constantine. But the Brit was getting there.


End file.
